


Ebony

by Crowsnight66



Series: Breed [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breed Extra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66
Summary: An extra about Yoshinori teaching a police class about sex trafficking.





	Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about how law enforcement works in general, so forgive me for that. Also, I'm sure that most of the information on sex trafficking is incorrect; everything is fanmade and not to be taken as fact.

_“Well, I couldn’t tell you why she felt that way. She felt it every day. And I couldn’t help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What’s wrong, what’s wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don’t know where she belongs. Where she belongs…._

_“She wants to go home, but nobody’s home. That’s where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside.”_

_―“Nobody’s Home” by Avril Lavigne_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

It’s been five months since Yoshinori and Kousuke started living with Imayoshi and Sakurai. But that leaves a big problem among other things.

Yoshinori picks a cereal box and sets it in the shopping cart. “No.”

“You can’t stay with Kousuke through all of this,” Imayoshi says as they continue down the aisle.

“I can, and I will.”

“He’s _illiterate_. He has to go through major schooling before he can start in even middle school.”

“Then I’ll go to the middle school with him and help.”

“You placed as a high school first-year.”

“I don’t care.”

Imayoshi stares at Yoshinori’s aura as they walk, though it simply irritates him further and he has to stop. “If you don’t mind me asking―”

“I went to school occasionally,” Yoshinori interrupts. “If an owner kept me and Kousuke for more than a year and were of the nicer sort, they would let me take online classes if I was good or if I finished up my chores early. That’s how I learned to read, write, and everything else.”

“Why not Kousuke?”

Yoshinori pauses. “Kousuke would always sleep in his extra time. I also interacted with people outside of our owners more often, which is why I don’t struggle with speaking like the others do. That was your next question, wasn’t it?”

“Possibly,” Imayoshi replies.

It isn’t until they’re in the car and driving home that either speaks again.

Imayoshi turns down the radio, something that often fills the silence between them. “Do you remember what I said about you helping out support groups?”

Yoshinori nods. “Yeah.”

“What if I asked you to teach a course to my station?”

At that, dark eyes turn to him. “What, like teach a bunch of cops how to deal with trafficking survivors?”

“Something like that, yes. Aomine and I are good at our job by default, but humans have a much harder time when it comes to survivors.”

“Because police are ignorant morons who think that a badge makes them safe. If you’ve been in the trade for more than six months, you’ve served plenty of officers, so you can’t rely on that.”

Imayoshi glances at the other quickly before he looks back at the road. “You trusted me.”

“No, I didn’t. I could hear the ambulance, and you never looked at me or any of the other kids like we were dinner.”

The Light’s face contorts in disgust for a half second, but he quickly regains his poker face.

Yoshinori glances out the window. “I’ll do it.”

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

  * __Never leave a survivor alone after a session if at all possible.__


  * _Never trust an “adult”._


  * _Don’t speak unless spoken to._


  * _Always help new survivors to adapt, and mentor them._


  * _Care for the wounded before yourself._



 

Yoshinori sets his marker on the tray and steps away from the whiteboard. “Questions?”

The dozen officers present are copying down the small list on notepads. One asks, “What is this?”

“Survivors’ Rulebook,” Yoshinori answers. “Every survivor in the Hanamiya trade knows it.”

“But hasn’t that ring been broken?” another says.

Yoshinori scoffs. “You think that because you cracked his headquarters that the ring is broken? There are over a thousand kids in sexual slavery through the Hanamiya trade in Japan. About half of them are in what we call ‘free markets’, meaning that the kids are kept in an isolated area where they can give their services at night. The others are personal servants, depending on their class.”

“Class?”

After a moment, Yoshinori makes another list on the whiteboard.

  * __Identical twins__


  * _Fraternal twins_


  * _Mutts_


  * _Breeders_



 

“There are four classes of slaves,” Yoshinori says. “Identical twins are the most expensive to buy and are almost always personal servants. The same is true for fraternal twins, but they’re a little cheaper. Mutts are the kids that are kidnapped, lured in, or sold by their parents, or are born into the trade without a twin. They generally stay in the free markets or become breeders. Breeders are the girls who are deemed attractive enough to have children and usually are mutts from Europe or America. They are forced to take fertilization drugs so that they’re more likely to have twins and are paired with the healthier boys in the trade.”

Another officer asks, “What about dealing with them? What’s the best thing to do to earn their trust?”

“You can’t ‘earn their trust’,” Yoshinori states.

“Then how do we get them out of the situation?”

“If you want to help a survivor, make sure they can see your eyes.” Yoshinori taps the corners of his own orbs. “Pupils dilate when you’re aroused, so one of the best things you can do is show them that seeing them in that state doesn’t turn you on.” He pauses. “Don’t treat them like they’re young or broken.”

Imayoshi frowns slightly, and Yoshinori continues, “When I was rescued, the first things that Imayoshi and Aomine told me were that they were the police and they were there to help. My first thought? These guys are idiots who think I’m stupid. It’s different for children, but even then, don’t talk down to them.”

“But you have to tell them that you’re there to help, or―”

“Don’t say it; make it obvious.”

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

“Did I make it obvious that I wanted to help?” Imayoshi asks once he’s driving back to the house.

Yoshinori closes his eyes and leans his head back on the headrest. “Somewhat. That’s why Kousuke trusted you and Sakurai pretty quickly.”

“So you’re stubbornness had nothing to do with me?”

“Self-protection,” Yoshinori corrects. “It’s hard to drop a habit.” After a moment, he sighs. “I could feel that you didn’t want to hurt me, but I’m not dumb enough to fall for charisma anymore. I didn’t…I didn’t understand what you wanted for me.”

“I didn’t want anything from you,” Imayoshi says.

“Everyone wants something from everyone. It’s how it works.”

“So you still think I want something from you?”

“Yeah. You want my trust and dependence.”

Imayoshi doesn’t reply.

“There’s a part of you that wants a relationship with me like Kise and Aomine have with Momoi or Mibuchi and KoKo.” Yoshinori finally opens his eyes and stares out the window. “I’ll never be able to think of you as my father or even a father figure. Not because there’s something that you’re not doing, but because it’s incomprehensible for me. But I do think of you as a friend, and I do trust you somewhat. That was also incomprehensible for me a few months ago.”

At that, Imayoshi smiles slightly. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
